


Platonic Cuddling

by peenklemonade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CuddleBlock Kuroo, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, They're QPPs but it isn't explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenklemonade/pseuds/peenklemonade
Summary: "Lovely dayTo watch the clouds raceLovely day,Nothing I'd change"Platonic Cuddling by Breakup Shoes
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, platonic kenhina - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Platonic Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to cuddle my QPP so here we are.

Soft music played from the laptop, while Kenma and Hinata layed in bed. Kenma was in Hinata’s arms, lazily playing a game, while Hinata looked on, his head tucked in his best friend’s shoulder. Slowly, Hinata felt himself slipping into sleep, his blinks slowly becoming longer as his eyes became heavier, the weight in his arms soothing him.  
Kenma whispered something, and saved his game, tucking it onto the bedside table, before he nestled deeper into Shoyo’s arms.Just when Shoyo was drifting off, he heard the door slam open.  
“KENMA HOLY FU-” Kuroo shouted, his voice echoing through Kenma’s room. The puddinghead glared harshly at his friend, who had just ruined the calm atmosphere. Shoyo blinked his eyes, confused.  
“K-Kuroo san?” He questioned, eyes hazy with sleep  
“Kuroo.” Kenma began, icily, Kuroo flinched at the way his name was being said.  
“Sorry!” He yelped, before slowly closing the door.  
Kenma rolled back into Hinata’s arms, who welcomed him gladly.  
“Shouldn’t we worry about what Kuroo nee-” He silenced his best friend with his index finger.  
“He’ll figure it out.”


End file.
